Aquella peligrosa bludger
by Rethis
Summary: El equipo de quidditch original de Gryffindor se ha reunido para ir a un partido. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fueran un equipo.


**Aquella peligrosa bludger**

Sólo era una foto, una del baile de Navidad de cuando decidieron celebrar el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts. Eran sólo dos personas bailando, que sonreían y parecían muy felices. Eran seis personas mirando esa foto con melancolía, recordando con nostalgia lo que no hace tanto parecieron días mejores.

-¡…y O'Hare coge el quaffle! Madre mía, que chica, ¿habéis visto lo que ha hecho? ¡Vamos, Wood, detenla! Y… ¡O'Hare marca! Sí, señor, aunque lo lamente, esa jugada bien lo valía. Con esto vamos Gryffindor 10 – Ravenclaw 50. Chicos, lo tenemos difícil, pero aún podemos ganar…

-Si tan sólo tuviéramos a Harry –murmuró George al otro lado del campo.

En ese momento Davies llevaba el quaffle, George voló hacia la izquierda, justo al lugar donde una peligrosa bludger se acercaba y…

-¡Estupendo George! Ahora Angelina Johnson lleva el quaffle, se lo pasa a Spinnet, vuelve a tenerlo Johnson, ¡vamos Angelina! Lo tiene Bell, ¡Bell marca! Muy buena Katie, ¿quién dijo que no era un buen fichaje? Robinson tiene el quaffle, se lo pasa a O'Hare, lo tiene Davies, O'Hare de nuevo.

El quaffle seguía en posesión Ravenclaw cuando atravesó de nuevo un aro. Wood golpeó el palo de su escoba con rabia, jamás ganarían ese partido. Ravenclaw había ganado todos su partidos (cómo ellos), por lo que propiamente dicho el ganador del encuentro se alzaría con la copa, y el perdedor tendría que resignarse a un mero segundo puesto. O'Hare celebró el gol con sus compañeros mientras volvían a la carga.

O'Hare, que había sido buscadora durante unos años, se veía por fin en el puesto de cazadora, haciendo, un mejor papel (lamentaba no haber podido ocupar ese puesto desde el principio). Su antiguo puesto se veía ahora ocupado por una chica menuda, mejor buscadora que ella y tres años menor: Cho Chang.

-¡Vamos Gryffindor, éste no es vuestro juego! –exclamó Lee Jordan cuando Ravenclaw marcaba su noveno gol. Entre tanto Gryffindor se mantenía con sus dos únicos goles. ¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Chang ha visto la snitch! ¡Chang va a atrapar la snitch! ¡Ravenclaw ganará si Chang la atrapa!

-¡George, dale ahora!

George le dio a la bludger, muy acertadamente. Detuvo a Chang en su bajada en picado y perdió de vista la snitch. El único problema ahora era que el buscador de Gryffindor parecía andar tan perdido que de no haber sido por las voces de Lee no se habría dado cuenta de que la snitch había hecho su aparición.

-Vamos a perder –comentó Fred, cuando pasaba al lado de su hermano.

-Y que lo digas, creo que lo único que he conseguido es alargar la agonía.

-Oliver está jugando fatal, con lo ilusionado que estaba este año con ganar la copa.

-Además de que Ravenclaw este año tiene un equipo estupendo. Me sabe mal por Angelina, Alicia y Katie, pero los cazadores de Ravenclaw son mejores.

-Sí. Y Wood lo sabía, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Harry.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya han vuelto a marcar!

-¡Wood, que se trata de que la quaffle no pase por el aro! –gritó Fred, volando en dirección a la bludger más cercana.

La golpeó con fuerza, intentando derribar a Davies. No había sido el autor de ese último gol, pero sin duda alguna era el que más puntos había anotado durante el encuentro. Miró el marcador apesadumbrado, Gryffindor 40 – Ravenclaw 140. Ya les sacaban cien puntos, se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en superarles por más de 150, de modo que diera igual quien atrapara la snitch dorada.

Vio a Chang lanzarse en picado hacía la posición que una milésima de segundos antes había ocupado Angelina. La vio y vio una bludger. También vio el marcador y que su buscador estaba mirando en dirección contraria. Bajó el bate abatido, de todos modos George llevaba razón, jamás atraparían la snitch y cada vez estaban jugando peor. Cuanto antes se metieran a las duchas, antes se les olvidaría el partido.

-¡Ravenclaw gana el partido y la copa de quidditch! Por segundo año consecutivo, vaya chicos, no se que os dan en vuestra casa, pero creo que se equivocan al decir que todos sois unos ratones de biblioteca.

El equipo de Gryffindor vio acercarse vitoreando y dando brincos al equipo contrario. Celebraban su victoria sin reparos. Habían ganado, tenían un buen equipo, habían jugado bien, puede que incluso con Harry en el campo… no, no, con Harry las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

-¿...verdad, chicos? –dijo Wood.

Fred y George le miraron dubitativos, luego se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Claro, Oliver.

-El año que viene ganaremos –le intentó animar Alicia.

-Este año hemos sido un equipo duro –agregó Angelina.

-Ravenclaw tenía un buen equipo. Han jugado bien.

-Sí. Sí, quizás ellos merecieran ganar. Es sólo que… -siguió diciendo Wood.

-A nosotros también nos habría gustado jugar con Harry, así habríamos sabido si realmente eran ellos los mejores.

-Oye, Oliver, el año que viene ganaremos, lo digo en serio. Ganaremos. Seremos mejor que Ravenclaw –afirmó Fred tan serio que todos le creyeron.

Dejaron la foto sobre la mesa, mientras en silencio algunos se retiraban a por algo de beber, otros buscaban otro tema de conversación. Sólo George y Angelina continuaron mirando aquella foto con tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas el partido contra Ravenclaw de tercero? –preguntó la chica.

-Claro. Oliver todavía enrojece cada vez que se menciona.

-Creo que nunca vi a Fred tan serio como aquel día.

-Bueno, se enfadó mucho cuando Percy se fue de casa. Y también el último año, cuando nos echaron del equipo.

-Seguro que a ti no te pasa, pero… a veces me cuesta acordarme de Fred. Erais demasiado parecidos, me acuerdo de algo que dijo y me acabo preguntando, ¿pero realmente fue Fred? Quizá fuera George.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, ¿quién empezaba con las bromas? ¿Quién las acababa? Echo tanto de menos a Fred que empiezo a confundirme. Así que… creo que tú también le echas de menos.

Angelina quiso decir algo, decirle que lo echaba muchísimo de menos, que ellos, junto con Alicia, habían sido sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts. que cuando lo vio… allí… tendido… lo que sintió, no pensaba que pudiera sentir tanto dolor.

Pero no pudo decir nada. La voz se le quebró antes de abrir la boca siquiera y lo único que consiguió que salieran fueron un montón de lágrimas. George la abrazó, mientras se repetía que no debía llorar, que Fred hubiera preferido que le despidieran con una sonrisa, pero entonces lloraba más, y George la abrazaba más fuerte. Le devolvió el abrazo. No podía hacer otra cosa.

-Deberíamos ir con los demás. O te perderás la charla de cómo la increíble novia de Potter consiguió entrar en el Holyhead Harpies.

-¿Pero la novia de Harry no es tu hermana?

-Cada vez que le oigo hablar de ella no lo parece. Ay, la pequeña Ginny, en lo que se ha convertido.

-Tengo ganas de ir al partido de mañana. Algo de quidditch profesional, ya sabes. ¿No te parece increíble que los únicos que se han dedicado a ello profesionalmente hayan sido Oliver y tu hermana?

-Pues sí. Admito que nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Ginny, de ti, quizás.

-No era lo mío. A mí el quidditch me gustaba sobretodo porque podía estar con vosotros.

-A mí también.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde los demás estaban preparando la cena y parecían más animados. La foto de Fred y Angelina bailando había quedado atrás, esperando el momento en que pudiera ser vista sin evocar otra cosa que tiempos más felices.

-¿Y contra quién dices que juega mañana Ginny?

-Contra los Kenmare Kestrels –contestó Oliver.


End file.
